Your Not Sorry
by RosalieLillianHale1994
Summary: What if Edward never came back in New Moon and when he left Bella was pregnact with twins. Will they ever meet their dad and his family?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

This is my first Fanfiction!! I hope you like it!!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON OR ANYTHING BUT MELANIE AND JACKSON

**Chapter 1**

My life is great, my relationship with my mum and dad is great, my relationship with my friends is great and my relationship is extra great with my Edward. I looked over at Edward who was staring at the roof. Ever seice the best night of my life, he has been acting weird. So I guess my relationship with Edward isn't that great. But I felt greater then I have ever been. I turned away and faced the door. If he wants to be like this, fine I won't stop him. I mean come on he doesn't need to act like this, a few bruises BIG DEAL. I don't know why he thinks I'm lying to him about it being the best night of my life. I felt his hands ribbing circles on my back. I signed and turned around. He pulled me close to him and we lied like that for ages. I found myself thinking about the night that changed my life forever (I just didn't know it yet).

_Start of Flashback_

I was in Edward's bedroom, only now it had a mattress in it. I was staying over with 'Alice' (really it was Edward but Charlie didn't need to know that). The rest of the family, were on a hunting trip for the long weekend. I was sitting on the mattress in my PJ's reading _Romeo and Juliet_ when Edward walked in.

"I think I should get a bed", He smiled.

"What for?!" I don't see the need for a bed when he didn't sleep. He laughed at the tone in my voice.

"For lots my sleepover with Alice" I laughed, I won't want to be here alone with Alice and her makeup, very scary.

"I wouldn't be here if you were Alice" He laughed, "I mean, ALONE with Alice would be very scary" I pretended to shuddered, "Have I ever told you how much I hate makeup". He smiled then kissed me. I played with his hair, after what was like for ever he pulled away. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the pillow. I felt him next to me; I opened my eyes and found he wasn't next to me but on top of me. He kissed my cheek and rolled on to his back. What I wanted from him I would never get but it can't hurt to try, right.

"Edward I…Um was um" I felt so stupid, I felt my cheek go hot so I looked away for Edward, but of course he saw me.

"Bella, why are you blushing?" I signed and turned back to face him.

"Edward would you give me anything I wanted for my birthday?" Maybe I could catch him in his own words.

"Yes, anything you want and you can have it", I smiled and kissed him. I think he realized what I wanted because he pulled away and said, "Except that". I rolled over to face away from him.

"Stupid over-protective vampire boyfriend" I mumbled under my breath.

"Bella I can't" He signed.

"Edward, please" I thought he was going to say no, but I was wrong. For what ever reason it was he started to kiss me again. I thought he was just playing with me, but yet again I was wrong. So my please end all the talking.

_End of Flashback_

I could tell Edward thought I went back to sleep, so I kept thinking, then came the mourning where it started to go wrong.

_Start of Flashback_

I woke up feeling great. Edward's arms were around me that was bad. I rolled over and he sitting on the couch. He looked deep in thought that was bad too. I sat up and he looked away ashamed.

"What?" I looked down at my body. I had bruises all over my stomach, "Oh… Um Edward its ok they don't hurt". Which was true they didn't, he didn't look back at me. I signed and got out of bed. I put my jeans and a plain white top on. There now he couldn't see it, so he couldn't complain.

"Edward could you please look at me", he looked over at me and relaxed a little when he saw I was dressed.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't me…" I thought now was a good time to cut him off.

"Edward, stop. I'm fine really I am" He put his head in his hands. "Edward really that was the best..."

He cut me off, "Don't say that"; he looked over at me, "Don't say it was the best night of your life. Just don't"

"But Edward it was" I walked over to him and sat in his lap, "it was"

"Bella don't" I was going to protest, but before I could he said "Breakfast time". With that he was carrying me downstairs.

_End of Flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last few weeks have been weird. I haven't seen any of the Cullen family expected Edward in a week. The few weeks before that, they were all sad around me. I really miss Alice being Alice. I miss Edward staying with me every night. It feels like they are separating from me. Like they are leaving or like they don't want to see me again. It's making me think of the worst things that could happen.

Today I was going to Seattle with Jessica and Angela. I've been feeling sick lately and I need something for it. Jess and Ang were getting new cloths so I told them I would meet them at the food court after I go to the doctors. I was waiting in the waiting room for my name to be called.

"Isabella Swan?" called a lady with long light brown hair. I walked over to where she was standing. "This way", I followed her down the hall and took a sit in the doctor's office. Suddenly I felt like I was going to throw up and the lady gave me a bin.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, I think it was food poisoning or something like that" She smiled.

"Or you could be pregnant" I must have had the most worried look on my face, "its ok we can get rid of it."

"NO" she look shocked, "I mean no that's ok, I just was shocked that's all", she smiled "Are you sure I'm pregnant?" she went to her desk and took something out of her draw.

"Only one way to find out, here" she handed me a test "there's a bathroom down the hall, did you need anything else?"

"No, thank you" I smiled and she smiled back "can I leave when I'm done?"

"Of course, if you need anything just ask" I walked to the door

"Thanks" I walk down the hall to the bathroom, "I hope Alice doesn't see this" I said under my breath. I went into one of the toilets and took the test. I have to wait 5 minutes for the test to answer the question that would chance my life forever. It took ages for the smiley face to show on the top of the test stick.

"Oh god what am I going to tell Edward?" I asked myself. I have to wait for the right time. I walked out of the bathroom and the doctors and went to meet Jess and Ang at the food court.

"Hey, how did it go?" Angela asked when I sat down.

"Just a stomach bug, that's all" I went and got a salad and sat back down. I took a bite of a tomato and almost throw up.

"Does this taste off to you" Jess took a bite and handed it to Angela.

"No taste fine to me" I picked up some egg that looked ok.

"It taste fine to me too" Well that's weird. I took a bite of the egg and it tasted fine. I ate all the egg and left the rest.

"Let's go home I have lots of homework to do" I laughed

"Like what the English paper that was due last week Jess" Angela laughed with me.

"Well I thought the 5th was this week, ok" We all laughed. We went out to the car park and I said goodbye to the girl and went home. I will tell Edward tomorrow if he is in a good mood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Edward told me he needed to talk to me. I thought this would be a good time to tell him about the baby. He lend me into the forest, and then he said the words I never wanted to here in my life.

"Bella we're leaving" Well he could have told me earlier so I acted nicer to Charlie.

"Ok, I haven't sa..." He cut me off.

"No Bella my family and I are leaving" Wait my family and I did that mean me too. I don't think so.

"But Edward I don't understand" Please tell me you will see me again.

"Bella, I don't want you anymore" I felt like a tree had just falling on me.

"You…don't…want…me?" But I love him; I'm having his baby he can't leave me.

"No" Wait tell him Bella tell him your pregnant, I told myself. "Bye Bella" With that he was gone.

"Wait Edward" I yelled, "EDWARD" I started to run deeper into the forest. "Edward!! Edward come back" No answer "Edward I'm pregnant!!" He didn't come back. Either he didn't care that he got me pregnant or he was long gone. I sat down under a tree and cried. When I couldn't cry anymore I looked up. It was night time, I should go home. I got up and start to walk. I didn't know which way to go.

"DAD?!" I yelled "Can you here me?" I listened I could hear someone calling me name but it wasn't dad.

"BELLA" Who was it? I have never heard that voice before.

"I'm over here!!" I yelled back. Minutes later a man came running towards me. I didn't know who he was.

"I'm Sam. We have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" He picked me up.

"I got lost and didn't know which way to go" He started to walk the way he came.

"It's ok we will be home soon" I like this guy he was nice.

"Thanks" That's the last thing I start before I fell asleep in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One week later_

I was looking around my house when I found Edward's wrist band under the couch. He lost this at my house awhile ago. I had Alice's necklace too, from when she stayed over she forget it. I put my hand on my fat tummy.

"This is going to be yours" I show my tummy the wrist band and I felt a kick. I smiled. "I thought you would like it"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_8 mouths and 2 weeks later_

"Push Bella" God it wasn't as easy as it sounds. I push as hard as I could then I heard crying. "It's a boy"

"Jackson" She handed me my baby boy. He was beautiful, bronze hair just like Edward's and brown eyes like mine. I found it strange his eyes weren't closed.

"Bella push" What why?

"Why?" Ok yeah I still felt the pain but still no more pushing please.

"Bella you have twins now push" I did as he told me too. A nurse took Jackson of me and gave him to dad.

"You can do it Bells" He told me so I started to push again. Then after 10 more minutes of pushing I heard more crying.

"It's a girl" Now I had to things of Edward's left. The nurse gave me my baby girl. She was so pretty. She had brown hair like mine and green eyes

"Melanie" Dad gave me Jackson back and I looked at the two beautiful babies Edward had given me.

"Full names Bella?" He was taking photos and fill out sheets at the some time.

"Jackson Anthony Cullen Swan and Melanie Carlie Cullen Swan" I smiled. Dad looked at me.

"Cullen, are you sure?" I smiled I loved my dad being over-protection.

"Yes dad I'm sure" He smiled and put it on the sheets on paper.

"Can we go home now dad" I looked around hospital made me think about his dad, which made me think of him.

"Yeah, I'll go ask the nurse" I looked down at my little angels "your going to love grandpa he is very nice" Then they both fell asleep in my arms. So I guess that means they sleep unlike their father. That's a good thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two years later_

"Mummy, mummy look" I look over at my little girl Melanie. She had makeup all over her face. It was the cutest thing ever. I got the camera and took a picture. She smiled and sat down on my lap.

"Mummy can you tell me and Jazz about daddy, please?" Jackson now had his head sticking out on the doorway.

"Ok come sit down" I smiled, "I have something for you, but you guys have to take care of them, ok?"

"Ok mummy" I smiled and got up and put Mel on the couch next to Jackson.

"Wait here" I ran upstairs and grab Edward's wrist band and Alice's necklace and ran back downstairs.

"Now Jackson" He cut me off

"Jazz mum" I laughed just as stubborn as me.

"Ok sorry Jazz this belonged to your father and I want you to have it" I gave him the wrist band.

"Oh thanks mum" He put it on his wrist it was to big but he would grow into it. After all he was only two.

"Mellie this was my best friend's and your auntie's" I gave her the necklace and she asked Jackson to put it on her. Her fitted well because it was small like Alice.

"Was that daddy's sister Alice?" I smiled.

"Yes Mellie it was" She smiled. She was just like Alice loves shopping and playing dress ups. Jackson loved baseball, which made Charlie happy. They both love sports really, they always loved to play and watch baseball with Charlie.

"Guys I'm going to go for a walk, ok?" They looked sad.

"But you said you would tell us about daddy" I laughed

"When I get back" they smiled. I got up and walk over to the door. Charlie was in the kitchen. "Dad I'm going for a walk, can you watch the kids?"

"Yeah of course, kid baseball is on" I turn to see Jackson grab the remote and press the on button

"GOOO LAKERS!!" yelled Jackson

"Are you kidding me GOOO THE BEARS!!" yelled Melanie in his ear. As I was walking out I heard 'LAKERS' then 'BEARS' then 'LAKERS' then 'BEARS' then 'Guys come on anyway the Boomers are the best team'.

I walked into the forest after awhile I stopped and sat down. I heard a twig snap and my head shot up.

"Bella it's nice to see you again" Oh god, I'm going to die, think of the kids and Charlie. This was bad. I thought I would never see Victoria again. I was wrong yet again.

"Victoria, I really must be going" I started to walk away, but she grab my arm.

"You're not going anywhere Bella" Then I thought of something.

"Go on then kill me" I started to cry, "That's would be good"

"What are you talking about?" She said annoyed, that I wanted to die.

"It would be a good thing seeing as Edward left and doesn't want to see me again" She smiled evilly.

"Well then I have a better idea" Then she bite me, it hurt so much I wanted to scream. Then she let go and ran away. Then I felt like I was going to die the pain was unbearable. I felt like she had set me on fire. It lasted 3 whole days and then it stopped. I took out my pocket mirror and saw my eyes weren't red like they were meant to be. They were gold. I thought I may as well go home. I wasn't thirsting. But what if I bite Charlie or Mellie or Jazz, no I will hunt then go home. So I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!! Please Review ILY :D


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

This is chapter 2!! Chapter 3 won't be up until next week. Sorry :)

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

**Chapter 2**

_98 years later_

Charlie died years ago and the twins were forever 16. They now drank animal blood and they both have powers. They both can read minds, Mel can put thoughts into your head (and you think the thought is your own thought) and Jazz can do created light out of nowhere. They get a new power nearly every year. I have two powers, I am a shield and I can copy any power I come in contact with. We just moved back to Forks and are starting school today. In the car we were talking about what last name we would use this time.

"Mum can we please use Moon" I laughed, "Please look it works Melanie Moon, Jackson Moon and Bella Moon it sounds great" She smiled.

"Moon? Why Moon?" I turned to look at her, she was smiling.

"Cos I like that name" I laughed.

"Well ok, are you ok with that Jazz? I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, whatever" I turned back to face the road. I could see the front of the school, now. I parked away from the door because I know what's its like trying to get out of these car parks.

"Ok let's go", we got out of my Blue 911 Turbo Porsche (yes I love speed) and headed to the office. We got to the office doors and Jackson mumbled to quite of humans to hear.

"Watch this" He smiled at the lady at the desk, who was dazzled and had very wrong thoughts about what she could do with her. She kept repeating he's too young; he's too young, in her head. "Hi, I'm Jackson Moon and this is Bella and Melanie, we are new here" She smiled, he's too young.

"Of course, here are your timetables and you need to get your teachers to sign this. She handed us our own papers and added "do you need a map?"

"No that's fine" with that we left the dazzled lady sitting behind her deck hyperventilating.

"What do you guys have first?" I asked them.

"English" replied Mel. She smiled "You mum?"

"History, Jazz what do you have?" We both turned to him.

"English" He put his hand up and said "High five sis", she reached up and hit his hand. I turned down the hallway.

"See you at lunch and be good" I called after them.

"Bye", I listen to them talking just waiting for them to start talking about the baseball game tonight. 'Hey, the Lakers vs. Boomers is on tonight, are we going to watch it?', 'Of course sis' I laughed and handed my paper to the teacher.

"Welcome Bella…" he looked down at my paper, "Moon". He pointed a sit next to an empty sit and told me to sit there. I sat down and looked towards the door. There was a tall, beautiful, blonde hair girl coming in. I gasped. Rosalie? I looked down and hide my face in my hair. She sat down next to me. The class went quick and I was out of there before anyone else. The next few classes went quicker but no other Cullen's where in them. It was lunch now, thank god. I sat away from the table I know to be the Cullen's. Jackson came first.

"Mum, I have something to tell you" Oh, he must know too.

"Jazz its ok I know the Cullens are here" he smiled.

"How did you find out?" I nodded towards their table.

"Rose is in my History class" I smiled.

"Mum I have an idea, but I think we should continue this conversion in our heads, with your shield up, look" He pointed to the Cullen's table which now had Rosalie, Emmett and Alice sitting at it. I put up my shield

'Ok mum, I don't want dad to hurt you again, so pretend to be my girlfriend'

'Well ok, it would help me' I smiled.

'But after a while mum I would like to get to know dad'

'Ok, ok' He laughed at my expression. Mel sat down and I put my shield around her.

"What's so funny?" we laughed and told her about Jazz's idea. 'That's one fine idea' she thought. We laughed and I saw the Cullens look over at us. Jackson saw too and he put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder. It was easy to look like I love him with all my heart, because I did just in a motherly way.

Out of nowhere Mel said, "I have Gym next, you?" we turned to face her I smiled.

"Gym, too" she smiled at me and we turned to Jazz.

"Gym, this is going to be great" I saw Alice walk over to our table. I looked up at her and she smiled. I looked away.

"Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Alice what do you want?" I said harshly, and then I felt bad. 'Don't feel bad Bella they left you'

"Can we talk to you?" I signed, and then nodded. Alice looked over at Mel and Jackson. "Alone?"

"No whatever you need to say you can say in front of my family too" Jackson patted my shoulder. We got up and followed Alice outside. We sat down under a tree with all the other Cullens.

"Bella we need to say that we are sor…" Let's cut her off.

"Let me guess you're sorry? I don't want to hear it" I said harshly, "YOUR NOT SORRY". I glared at them.

"Well I'm not" Rosalie said, so everyone could hear. "It was the best thing Edward ever did! He did it to keep us and you safe. He didn't want you changed into one of us. We all didn't want to hurt you that way. If we did you wouldn't have been able to be normal and have children! But I guess you didn't anyway." Melanie, Jackson and I laughed and they all stared at us.

"Who are these people?" asked Jasper. Edward hasn't said anything yet, good.

"This is Melanie and Jackson" I pointed to each of them.

Jackson kissed my cheek and said "Jazz honey"

"Sorry babe" I smiled up at him. I wonder what Edward is thinking, let's check. I looked up at him; he was thinking 'Honey? Babe? Kissing on the cheek? BELLA HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!' I laughed, why would he care if I did?

"What's so funny?" asked Emmett. I thought I would just tell a lie they didn't need to know my powers.

"Oh nothing just something I remember you said once." That made him happy. Then Alice gasped.

"OMG, Bella is wearing Channel shoes!!!!" I laughed, yes I like some fashion, "CHANNEL!!!" She squealed.

"Yes Alice I also have Prada at home, they have the best shoes!" That made her happy too. 2 out of 5 that's good.

"Bella?" I turned to face Jasper, "I'm sorry about your birthd…"

I cut him off, "Jasper you don't need to blame yourself for what happened at my birthday, it wasn't your fault" He smiled and I smiled back. That's about as happy as I could make him, without using his power. I looked over at Edward and remember what he said to me in the forest. I got up and started to run.

"Bella wait" I spotted and turned. Jackson and Melanie were looking at me. I had to get out of there, were no one could see me brake down.

"Guys I…" come on Bella think, "Bye" and I kept running. Jazz and Mel were now running with me.

'Mum its ok' thought Melanie. I smiled and looked at Mel.

"I know, I will go back" We stopped and I hugged them, "I will see you in gym, watch your thoughts

When I got back to school I went straight to gym. Jazz and Mel were already there, so was Alice. I ran (at human speed) over to them. They were arguing, I signed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I looked at Mel then at Jazz, giving them the look.

"Nothing its just Alice here thinks we won't let you talk to her. Which is clearly not true, see Bella go ahead and talk to Alice, for all we care" Said Mel pointing at Alice and glaring.

"Bella I didn't mean to leave. I didn't want to" said Alice sadly. I looked down at the ground.

"But Alice you did" I now look up at her, "If you really cared you wouldn't have left and therefore you're not really that sorry, are you?"

"Bella I am sorry and I do care" She smiled.

I signed, "Did", she looked at me confused.

"What?" I looked at her in the eyes; I could tell she was sad and confused. I didn't like to see her like this.

"You **did **care, there is no need for you to care about me now" she looked down at the ground,

"Bella I love you, you were my best friend" She looked up, "You **are** my best friend". I looked over at Mel who was now talking to Jazz in their heads.

"Alice I love you too, but that doesn't change the fact that you left" She signed.

"Bella, I'm sorry" I stepped forward and hug her she hug me back.

I pulled away for her when the couch started to talk, "ok class pick a partner" I turned to Alice.

"Partner?" I smiled and she smiled back.

"Of course, do you really think I would say no after all these years? I really want to see if you got any better" She grabbed my hand and we went and got a basketball.

It was really fun having Alice. We talked about getting the families together to play baseball. I thought it wouldn't be a good idea until we can clean. I didn't tell her about Jackson and Melanie being my kids, and I didn't tell her they were related to me. It was had to convince her that they weren't related, because they looked so much like Edward and I. Not that Alice knows Edward and I have that kind of relationship. It was funny to watch her face light up when I got 7 baskets in a row. Mel and Jazz came to join us after 20 minutes and they got to know their aunt, who doesn't know that she is an aunt. The lesson went quicker then I wanted it to and it was soon time to say good bye to Alice and go home. I got to the car to find Mel and Jazz already there.

Before they could say anything I asked them, "did you guys like Alice?" They smiled.

"Yeah she was great mum" said Mel still smiling.

"She was the best, she loves baseball, we typed of person!" said Jazz.

"Mum, we have thought of the best way to come clean, but we still get to have fun and play with their minds a little" said Mel. They smiled evilly, "especially Rosalie and Edward" I laughed and they smiled at me.

"Can we?" they begged.

"Yeah of course" We all laughed and started to talk about how our day was.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!!! PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Sorry about the wait!! Please Reveiw and i will have Chapter 4 up quicker

**Chapter 3**

We were sitting at the table at our new house, talking about Mel's and Jazz's plan. It was quite funny to watch, them screwing up their faces trying to think of something to do.

"Ok so I was thinking we should make Edward really jealous" said Jazz, I laughed, that's not going to happen.

"How?"

He smiled. "I'm your boyfriend remember. I could think of something…" I don't know, I thought to myself.

"And Rose?" I turned to face Mel.

"Well, I don't want to be to mean to her, I mean when we come clean I want her to like me, she is my aunty" I smiled at that. She continued, "What about…. Oh I know! We can mess with her thoughts and use her think she has broken her nail or something. I know she will scream."

"Yeah, that's good. I mean her nails can't grow back so she will be really sad and mad at the same time." I nodded at Jazz, who was laughing at his rhyming words.

"Yeah, but she will just check" added Mel.

"Good point, but do you remember when you were 7, Mel"

She smiled, "Of course I do".

"Well when you put that picture of food in my head? I remember I thought I was hallucinating" Jazz laughed.

"Yeah I remember, but I don't think I can do that again. I can try, I guess"

"Try now; make me think I broke my nail." She started to concentrate, she focus really hard on me. Then I look down and my nail and it look broken.

She smiled, "Did it work?"

"Yep, look at this" I showed them my nail. They laughed.

"Mum we can't see it" I laughed at myself.

"Ok so that's Rose, but I really don't think Edward will get jealous, he doesn't want me anymore, remember?" I looked down at the table.

"Mum I don't think that's true, I mean didn't you hear his thoughts, I did, did you Jazz?"

"Yeah mum he was sad when I kissed you on the cheek" He smiled.

"Well…. I guess, ok, but what are we going to do?" I stuttered, I don't really want to make out with my son.

"Mum, it's ok we will think of something, I'm your boyfriend remember" He laughed, "That's sound weird calling my mum my girlfriend"

I smiled, "and coming clean?" I asked.

"Well we will think of that later, right now we need to pick a hot outfit, mum" said Mel who was now next to me. She grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got to school the next day, the Cullen's were waiting at their car for us. Jackson was at my door quickly to open it. I watched as all the Cullen's gasped when they saw what I was wearing. I had black tights, denim mini shorts, a t-shirt that says 'I'm too sexy for this shirt' (A/N My best friend made me write it) and black high heel shoes. I also had a Prada handbag and coat.

Alice squealed and I laughed. Jackson put his arm around me and whispered "mission one: Edward Cullen" we laughed.

Alice came running up to me. "Bella nice look" she looked at Mel then at Jazz "Melanie, Jackson, how are you?"

"Please call me Mel, good thanks Alice, you?" Alice looked at me then back at Mel shocked. I knew why, Mel just sounded a whole lot like Edward.

"Yeah good thanks Mel" she smiled, after a few minutes of awkward silence, I thought 'I think we should go'

"Mel, Jazz let's go" we started to walk away.

"Bella we want to talk to you" said Jasper calmly. Edward grab my wrist and I jumped away, shocked that he touched me.

"Keep you hands of my girlfriend, dude!" snapped Jazz.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to talk to Bella" Edward snapped back.

"You were talking you were touching, if you ever lie a hand on her again I will rip you to piece" yelled Jazz back.

"You and what army" Edward pointed to his family, "I have them and you have who?"

"Bella and you don't, so back off" They glared at each other.

"Stop" I yelled, "please?" Jazz singed and thought 'I could take him I really could, please let me hon?' I shoke my head and looked over at Mel who was looking at Rosalie. She smiled evilly at me and then looked back and Rose then gasped.

"Rose right?" Rose nodded "your nail it's broken see", she walked over to Rose and showed her, her nail. I could see Mel concentrating really hard. Then out of no where Rose screamed. It was the loudest, most horrible scream ever heard by man kind; come to think of it, it was pretty bad for the vampire world too. Mel, Jazz and I burst out laughing and walked into school.

"That was great Mel, but now we ran out of things to do" we laughed.

"I still have a couple of tricks up my sleeve" said Jazz.

"Sure you do, hon" I smiled, "see you at lunch". I hugged them, "Be good and watch your thoughts". I headed down the hall to History. When I got to the door I suddenly realised Rosalie was in this class with me. I turned around to leave but she was coming in the door. I rushed to my sit and acted like I didn't see her come in.

"Oh Bella stop pretending I'm not here, I'm not stupid" I laughed at that and she glared at me, then the teacher came in. I watch her write quickly on a paper and past it to Bella.

Bella please listen to me, I need to tell you something

I don't want to talk to you

Please Bella, I just want to say sorry

For what?

Everything I did I was happy when Edward told us all we were leaving I thought it was a good thing until it teared our family apart. Alice is never around and she hasn't gone shopping in ages and I have wore these cloths twice in the last month and I have a question will you answer it?

Yes fine I will

How did Mel do? That is that her power? Why is my nail not broken now?

Yes that is her power but not her only power. BTW I'm sorry about that they know what you guys did to me and thought it might be fun to get back at you a little.

Its ok I forgive you, but you can do what ever you like to Edward I don't care.

The bell went and I saw Mel pacing outside the door, she looked worried. She was thinking, 'What have I done?' over and over again.

"Mel what's wrong?" I asked as I ran out to her.

"Mum I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, he was there and I was asking me lots of questions and I forget he could read minds. He knows mum, knows." She was crying and I didn't understand why.

"Its ok you didn't mean to" I handed her a tissue.

"He…." She sobbed harder.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! Thanks for all the Reviews!! Ily


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Hi guys!! BTW I put a link to what i think Mel and Jazz looked like when they were 7

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

**Chapter 4**

"He what Mel, what did he do?!" I didn't want to see her like this she was really upset because of Edward, "What did he say?"

"He was yelling at me and he told me he hate me" she cried harder, "How could he mum, he doesn't even know me. He said I was lying and I should go to hell. He yelled at me, I have only ever loved him even after what he did; I still loved him even when you hate him, why did he mum why?" I let her cry it all out with out saying a word, by this time Jazz had found us in the hall, he saw Mel and ran up to us.

"What happened? Mel what's wrong?" He put his hand around Mel's shoulder.

"Jazz take Mel home I'll be there soon" He nodded and walked Mel down the hall to the car. I saw Alice entering the canteen and ran after her.

"ALICE" I yelled after her she turned, "Where is he? Where's Edward?"

"He's at the table with Emmett, Rose and Jasper" I got to the door and ran to the Cullen's table.

"Edward we need to talk now outside" I stared at him and he got up.

"Calm down Bella, I'm feeling a lot of Hate and Anger over here" said Jasper.

"Sorry Jasper" we walked outside and he sat down under a tree

"Yes Bella, what do you want?" I glared at him.

"IF YOU EVER TALK TO MEL THE WAY YOU DID AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOU APART AND BURN THE PIECES, GOT IT?" I shouted at him.

"Please calm down, anyway I had a good reason to she thought of her calling you mum and then she thought she would be funny and call me dad, we all know that that's impossible" He snapped back.

"Well your wrong Edward it did happen and if hadn't of left Jazz and Mel would have had a dad, but now all they have it me"

"Bella they can't be mine and you know that" He said more kindly.

"Edward I can't do this right now, Mel is at home crying because you don't believe us" He looked shocked

"Bella THEY AREN'T MINE" He said loudly.

"Whatever Edward don't believe me, I don't give a crap, do you know what I think I'm happy that you left, you would have been a really bad dad, good-bye Edward, ha doesn't that sound funny, bye Edward, it reminds me of when you said bye Bella forever" I turned around and headed for the car park.

"Bella, wait" called Alice

"What Alice?" She caught up to me and said "I'm not leaving you again. I'm coming with you, so is Jasper" I looked behind her and Jasper was smiling at me. I leaped into Alice's arms.

"I love you Alice" She laughed

"I love you too Bella, let's go" We handed for my house. When we got there, some was there that I never thought I would see again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jake?" He smiled, "JAKE" I yelled as I jumped into his arms. He laughed.

"It's nice to see you too Bells" I let go and looked at the women with brown hair and brown eyes and the young boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes (AN: link to what Cory looks like on my home page) in her arms.

"Who's this?" I asked Jake.

"Oh sorry this is Sarah my wife and our son Cory" Sarah smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, Jake talks about you a lot" I shook her hand which was really hot.

"Sorry Bella, I know this is unexpected but we need your help" He took Cory from Sarah.

"Whatever you need Jake, anything" I smiled

"Thanks Bells, well there is a bunch of vampires up north who are trying to get passed the pack, we believe that we might have two or three half-vampires hiding in La Push, we can not find them but Seth said he heard the bunch of vampire talking about killing the half-vampires. It's all very confusing for our pack" He explained.

"Our pack? As in Sarah too?" I didn't know girl could be werewolves.

"Yes Sarah too, it's not safe for Cory and our unborn child" He put his hand on Sarah's tummy, which was quite big; I hadn't noticed it before because Cory was covering it, "to be in La Push. I don't know anyone else who isn't in the pack, I know this is a lot to ask but we were wondering if you can take care of Cory while we are getting rid of the vampires" Cory smiled and mouthed 'please'.

"Of course, but Sarah can't fight when she is pregnant Jake, they could kill the baby" I said, sounding worried.

"We know, it's due next week, we were also wondering if you could take care of it too" replied Sarah, "We are hoping the baby is born before we take down the leeches, oh sorry Bella your one of them, I mean vampires, sorry"

"That's fine Sarah and of course I will take care of them for you" She smiled.

"Thank you so much Bella" said Sarah.

"Well Bells we have to go see the pack, so can Cory stay with you tonight?" I nodded and Jake hand me Cory.

"Bye Cory see you tomorrow afternoon, thanks again Bella" said Sarah as she kiss Cory on the cheek.

"Bye bud" said Jake patching Cory on the head, "Bye Bells and thank again we will pick Cory up at 4 o'clock". With that they left. Cory rested his head on my shoulder. I turned around to see Alice and Jasper not there. I walked into the kitchen to find Alice, Jasper, Mel and Jazz talking and laughing at the table.

"What did Jake want mum?" asked Mel who looked up and added, "Who's that?"

"Guys this is Cory he is staying with us tonight" He smiled at them.

In small and cute voice he said, "Hi, what's yours names?"

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper, Mel and Jazz, it's nice to meet you Cory"

"Is it ok if me stay?" Cory asked Alice. "Aunty Bella said I could" I smiled as he called me Aunty Bella.

"Of course it's ok Cory" Alice smiled at him.

"Can I have something to eat?" Cory asked me.

"Of course, what would you like?" he put his hand on his head.

After a while he said, "Coco pops". That night after I put Cory in bed in my room, Alice, Jasper, Mel, Jazz and I talked about Edward yelling at Mel.

"He said something like that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard, you and Jazz are not my kids it's impossible, I tried to explain it to him but he wouldn't listen to me" explained Mel, sadly.

"It's ok Mel" I tried to make her feel better so I changed the subject, "Mel, Jazz it's time for bed, go you both need sleep, I have no idea how I'm going to take Cory to school but we all need to go". They nodded and headed for their rooms.

"Night Jasper and Alice" said Mel she came and kissed me and whispered, "I love you, mum"

"I love you to Mellie" she giggled I only ever called her that when she was going to bed I really loved calling her that but when she was 10 years old she told me she didn't want people to hear me call her that, but I still do.

I smiled at Alice and Jasper, "So what do you want to do, I normally sit on the couch all night reading but I don't think you want to do that" They laughed

"Let's just watch a movie or we could go shopping if you like?" I laughed

"Alice a have a 2 year old kid upstairs, I can't leave" Her face fell and I added, "But when we are alone we can go shopping"

She smiled and pulled me over to my computer, "Have to show you the new line of Channel cloths, they are beautiful"

* * *

Thanks for reading tell me what you think!!! If you have any ideas for the next chapter please help!!! Thanks

Ily guys XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

I don't own Twilight!!

Here the next Chapter guys hope you like it!! Just letting you know that the vision Mel shows Edward are kind of from Chapter 1 but i chance them to Edward's POV!! Oh and i got bored of writing Bella's POV so it chances POV's in this chapter!! Ily guys

**Chapter 5**

After ages of debating wether or not to go to school and take Cory too, I decided not too. Mel and Jazz went to school an hour ago and so did Jasper and Alice. Cory and I were in the kitchen drawing when he ask me a question I didn't think a werewolf's son would ask me.

"What's it like?" Cory asked looking up from his colouring.

"What's what like?"

"Being a wampire" he explained in a very cute voice.

"Um… Well good I guess, it's kind of weird at first but you get use to it" I replied.

"I want to be a wampire, but daddy says I can't be a wampire cos I have to be a werewolf like mummy and daddy" I laughed, he was so cute.

"Why you laughing?" He asked, "Its true daddy said so"

"I know sweetie, I just think it's cute how you say vampire" I explained to him.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I just think it's cute" I explained, he laughed.

"Ok" He continued to colour. We didn't do anything but colour for awhile. I got him a glass of apple juice and he drank it. I heard a smash and growing for upstairs. I quickly grab Cory and ran to the TV room. I thought start away 'vampire, Victoria!'. I opened the closet in the TV room and put Cory down.

"Stay here, don't move, don't make a noise and most importantly don't come out no matter what you hear or what happens, do you understand?" He nodded and I closed the closet and ran back to the kitchen. I was shocked to see that the vampire was already in the kitchen waiting.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Hey that's not a nice way to treat an old friend, now is it?"

"You're no friend of mine!!" I snapped.

Mel's POV

We went to school early with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. When we got there all the Cullens were there including Carlisle and Esme.

'Jazz what's going on?' I asked him in his mind.

'I don't know but I think I should call mum' He thought back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile.

"Don't" said Edward, before he could call mum. He put is back and his pocket. I looked down at the ground.

"What do you want, Edward? I don't have time for small talk." I laughed and thought, 'we have lots of time', "Well Mel your right we do have time but I don't want to talk small talk, cut to the chase Cullen" He snapped.

"Ok, I just wanted to say sorry to Mel, even if you aren't mine I shouldn't have yelled at you" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Emmett.

"Oh just what Edward said 'if you aren't mine' that's funny" I looked up at Edward, "BECAUSE WE ARE" I signed and added, "get used to it"

"Mel calm down, please" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Sorry" I whispered back.

"I'm sorry Mel but as I said there is no way you are mine. I mean Bella and I never did that" Jazz and me laughed.

"Oh my god that's the funny think I ever heard" Jazz said, still laughing.

"Ok then if you don't remember let me show you" (AN Just then I decided to give Mel Nessie's power, to show the past by touch and what other people have showed her). I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm.

Edward's POV

"I'm sorry Mel but as I said there is no way you are mine. I mean Bella and I never did that" I explained, Mel and Jazz laughed.

"Oh my god that's the funny think I ever heard" Jazz said, still laughing.

"Ok then if you don't remember let me show you" said Mel. She walked over to me and put her hand on my arm.

_Vision_

I saw I me walk into my bedroom. As soon as I walked in I saw Bella on the mattress Alice has put out, in her PJ's reading _Romeo and Juliet. _

"I think I should get a bed", I smiled.

"What for?!" she snapped and I laughed at the tone in her voice.

"For lots my sleepover with Alice" She laughed

"I wouldn't be here if you were Alice" she explained and I laughed, "I mean, ALONE with Alice would be very scary" She pretended to shuddered, "Have I ever told you how much I hate makeup". I smiled then kissed her. She played with my hair, after what was like for ever I pulled away. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the pillow. I lied down next to her; she opened her eyes to see me on top of her. I kissed her cheek and rolled on to my back.

"Edward I…Um was um" She blushed and looked away from me.

"Bella, why are you blushing?" I asked, she signed and turned back to face me.

"Edward would you give me anything I wanted for my birthday?" She asked what a stupid question that is of course I would.

"Yes, anything you want and you can have it", I replied and she smiled and kissed me. I then realized what she wanted so I pulled away and said, "Except that". She rolled over so she wasn't looking at me.

"Stupid over-protective vampire boyfriend" She mumbled under my breath.

"Bella I can't" I signed, I wish she knew how dangerous that would be for her; I loved her to much to risk her life.

"Edward, please" She pleaded. 'Oh why not, just go for it I thought'. I started to kiss her ending all the talking.

_End of vision_

Mel took her hand of my arm and walked back over to Jazz. She putted her hand on Jazz's arm and they both laughed.

"See" she said still laughing

"I hate to say this" said Jazz still laughing with her.

"We told you so" They both said together and started to laughed hard.

I signed and said "Yeah but that doesn't count". They stopped laughing.

"Why? Because you didn't want to" Mel hissed, "mum was right you are the most stupidest vampire in the world".

"Yeah, you know what I'm glad you left, you would have been the worse father in the whole world" added Jazz.

Jazz's POV

"Yeah, you know what I'm glad you left, you would have been the worse father in the whole world" I added and all the Cullens gasped, but as soon as the words were out I regretted them.

"Jazz didn't really mean that" said Mel quietly.

"Yeah I'm so sorry Edward I didn't mean it, I swear" I said, feeling angry at myself for saying that.

"Woo, Jazz chill out, I can feel all your self hate" said Jasper.

"Sorry Jasper, I really didn't mean to say that Edward, sorry" I said looking down at the ground.

Edward's POV

"Sorry Jasper, I really didn't mean to say that Edward, sorry" Jazz said looking down at the ground.

"Hey it's ok Jazz, I know I would have been a bad dad to but I still don't think I am your father" I signed and so did Mel. She sounded just like me.

"Ok well let's sit down I have something that we convince you" said Mel. Everyone else left so Jazz, Mel and I could talk.

"Look Edward here are some of mum's memorises before and after you left" said Mel putting her hand on my arm again

_Vision _

Bella wake up looking really happy. She rolled over and saw me sitting on the couch. She sat up and I looked away ashamed.

"What?" She asked and looked down at her body. She had bruises all over her body it was bad, "Oh… Um Edward its ok they don't hurt". I didn't look back at her. She signed and got out of bed. She put her jeans and a plain white top on.

"Edward could you please look at me", I looked over at her and relaxed a little when I saw she was dressed.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't me…" she cut me off.

"Edward, stop. I'm fine really I am" I put my head in my hands. "Edward really that was the best..."

I cut her off, "Don't say that"; I looked over at her, "Don't say it was the best night of your life. Just don't"

"But Edward it was" She walked over to me and sat in my lap, "it was"

"Bella don't" She was going to protest, but before she could I said "Breakfast time". With that I carried her downstairs.

_End of vision_

"I remember that" I whispered, that was a very bad day.

"Wait there's more" she closed her eyes and the next vision started. This vision didn't have me in it.

_Vision_

"Isabella Swan?" called a lady with long light brown hair. I could tell Bella was at the doctors. She walked over to where the lady was standing. "This way", she followed her down the hall and took a sit in the doctor's office. I watched as Bella throw up in a bin.

"Are you ok?" the lady asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, I think it was food poisoning or something like that" said Bella and the lady smiled.

"Or you could be pregnant" Bella looked worried I could see it in her face, "its ok we can get rid of it."

"NO" Bella shouted and the lady looked shocked, "I mean no that's ok, I just was shocked that's all", the lady smiled at Bella and she said "Are you sure I'm pregnant?" Bella asked and the lady went to her desk and took something out of the draw.

"Only one way to find out, here" said the lady handed Bella a box which look to me like a test "there's a bathroom down the hall, did you need anything else?"

"No, thank you" Bella smiled and the lady smiled back "can I leave when I'm done?" asked Bella.

"Of course, if you need anything just ask" Bella walked to the door.

"Thanks" She walk down the hall to the bathroom, "I hope Alice doesn't see this" She said under my breath. She went into one of the toilets and took the test. After awhile a smiley face show up on the top of the test stick.

"Oh god what am I going to tell Edward?" She asked herself. She walked out of the bathroom and the doctors and went to meet Jess and Angela at the food court.

"Hey, how did it go?" Angela asked when Bella sat down.

"Just a stomach bug, that's all" she went and got a salad and sat back down. she took a bite of a tomato and looked like she would throw up.

"Does this taste off to you" she asked Jess and Angela. Jess took a bite and handed it to Angela.

"No taste fine to me" Bella picked up some egg.

"It taste fine to me too" said Angela and Bella took a bite of the egg. She ate all the egg and left the rest.

"Let's go home I have lots of homework to do" said Jess and Bella laughed

"Like what the English paper that was due last week Jess" Angela laughed with Bella.

"Well I thought the 5th was this week, ok" They all laughed. They went out to the car park and Bella said goodbye to the girls and went home.

_End of Vision_

"When was that?" I asked Mel and Jazz.

"The day before you left" replied Jazz; I looked down at the ground.

"More?" asked Mel and I nodded.

_Vision_

I told Bella we needed to talk and I lend her into the forest.

"Bella we're leaving" I told her.

"Ok, I haven't sa..." I cut her off, great know I have to say something I don't want too, I thought.

"No Bella my family and I are leaving" I said and I think she knew what I meant

"But Edward I don't understand" she said sadly

"Bella, I don't want you anymore" I hated to tell her this.

"You…don't…want…me?" she asked confused

"No" I told her "Bye Bella" With that I ran and then I was gone.

"Wait Edward" Bella yelled, "EDWARD" she started to run deeper into the forest. "Edward!! Edward come back" I didn't answer because I was already gone "Edward I'm pregnant!!" I didn't come back and she was pregnant why did I leave. She sat down under a tree and cried. She cried for ages and then she looked up. It was night time now. She got up and started to walk.

"DAD?!" she yelled "Can you here me?" she listened she could hear someone calling her name but it wasn't her dad.

"BELLA" they called

"I'm over here!!" she yelled back. Minutes later a man came running towards her. "I'm Sam. We have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" He picked her up.

"I got lost and didn't know which way to go" He started to walk the way he came.

"It's ok we will be home soon"

"Thanks" That's the last thing Bella said and she before she fell asleep in Sam's arms.

_End of vision_

"I remember that too" I told them. They nodded and Mel gave me another vision. This vision I wasn't in either.

_Vision_

Bella was looking around her house when she found my wrist band under the couch. I had lost it there awhile ago. Bella had Alice's necklace too, from when she stayed over she forget it. She put her hand on her fat tummy.

"This is going to be yours" she showed her tummy the wrist band and the baby kicked. She smiled. "I thought you would like it"

_End of vision_

"You guys have my wrist band?" I asked and Jazz showed me his wrist which had my wrist bad on it, "and Alice's necklace?" I looked at Mel and she showed me her neck and there was Alice's necklace. I smiled and so did they.

* * *

Please Review and i would like to know what you guys think of the pictures on my home page. Do you think that they fit?? Anyway Thanks for reading!! Please Review

Ily babes!! lol :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!! Sorry it's short i will try to update soon! It's just i have been writing another story with my friend and i haven't had time to write more of this story!! Anyway i hope you like it :D**

**I don't own TWILIGHT :(**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Edward's POV

Mel had just shown me their birth. I was shocked to hear that Bella also gave them my last name. We all sat there for a few minutes went Jazz all of a suddenly jumped up and started to run.

"Mum!!" he yelled back at Mel and me where were sitting still, frozen.

"Come on" she said as she stood up and started to run after Jazz I followed her. After less then a second I had passed them both and we were almost at Bella's house. I could she the driveway now and ran up it, pulled open the door (almost breaking it). The first thing I saw was Bella on the ground and then Victoria on top of her, about to rip her head off (well that's what it looked like.)

"NO" I screamed as I jumped at Victoria. She struggled to get away from me without letting go of Bella, so she did let go of Bella. I pushed her into the wall; it cracked as she hit it hard.

"Mum" I heard mum called from behind me. It all happen to fast Charlise was at my side holding my shoulders. Emmett and Jasper were behind him. I look over my shoulder to see Bella lying motionless on the floor, Alice, Rose, Esme, Mel and Jazz hovering around her.

"Edward, let go, we have this, go help Bella" said Charlise. I let go of Victoria and run over to Bella.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I don't know" said Esme. I looked over at Mel and Jazz.

"She well… I guess you could say she isn't really a vampire" said Jazz.

"What?" Rose asked

"She well… it's hard to explain she is a vampire but not a good one" Mel tried to explain.

"Like how is she not a good vampire" asked Alice.

"Well I guess she is kind of like us in a way. She acts human and can pass for one really easily" said Jazz.

"I still don't understand" I said.

"Ok well I guess it's like this. When she was human she was always showing some sort o9f emotion, not all human she emotion all the time. We think she has kept some of that… human stuff, like hurting herself when she turned into a vampire." Mel explained, "Do you get it?"

"So let me get this straight she is kind of human? Has she faint or got knocked out or something?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, something like that" said Jazz. Just then Bella eye fluttered open.

"What happen?" she asked, confused then she saw me, "Edward what are you doing here?"

"Mum, Victoria was here she knocked you out. Do you remember anything?" Mel questioned.

"Yes, I remember hearing her up stair and putting Cory in the cardboard in the TV room, I remember coming back to the kitchen and she was waiting for me" she sat up and look around the room, "Cory is he ok?"

"Yeah his with me" called Alice from the hall way.

"What else do you remember Mum" asked Jazz.

"I don't know, she leaped at me and then I heard someone yell no and then everything went black" she explained.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked us.

"Well, Jazz sounded worried when he said your name, we ran from school, Edward was fast he got here first and pulled Victoria off you" said Mel

"How did Jazz know?" she asked, "Did Alice see it?"

"I don't know if Alice saw it they got here after us. Jazz how did you know mum was in trouble?" asked Mel

"I felt it. I guess, after you showed dad our birth, my mind was thinking about mum and I felt she was in trouble it was weird" explained Jazz

"Bella, I'm sorry, I should have listen to you, after Mel showed me your memorises up to their birth, I realized I should of stay and that they were mine. I mean look at them they look like me." I said and she smiled. The thing that happen next shocked me. She through her arms around me, I hugged her back. She pulled back and put her hands on my face and kissed me, at first I was too shocked to kiss her back but I did. We stay like this for a while. We pulled apart to see no one else in the room. They had gone to the TV room. I could hear Cory laughing.

"What's the time?" she asked me

"Um… 3.45" I answered.

"Jake and Sarah should be here soon" she said as she got up and pulled me with her to the TV room, everyone was there watching _The Wiggles_ with Cory. He was laughing because they couldn't watch up Jeff. There was a knock at the door. Bella went to get it.

Bella's POV

There was a knock at the door. I went to get it; Jake and Sarah were standing there in the rain all wet.

"Come in guys" I said. I notice someone behind them. I knew him but I was not sure where from.

"Thanks Bells, oh do you remember Seth?" asked Jake as they all came in. 'Oh that's right his Leah's brother Seth Clearwater' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, hi Seth" I replied, we all walked into the TV room. All the Cullens had moved to one side of the room. I sat with Sarah, Jake and Seth on the other side of the room. Cory run up to Sarah and gave her a hug.

"Guys" said Jake; it was funny how they all had different ways of greeting each other. I looked over at Mel who was staring at Seth. I turned my head to see that Seth was staring back a Mel, but he was looking at her like she was some kind of Greek god. I looked back at Mel, now she was smiling.

"Oh no" said Jazz and Edward at the same time.

"What did I miss?" I asked. I looked at Seth and he looked back at me. He looked… guilty.

"Sorry Bells" he said, "I can't help it"

"Help what?" I asked

"Seth just imprinted on Mel" said Edward, I signed and thought 'of course he did'.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please Review and i will update faster


	7. AN: Important :D

Hi guys,

Sorry about this but I just wanted to get some things straight. I didn't say this before but I will now. I am writing this story with my best friend who is 11. I'm telling you this because some people have told me that my characters sound young for their age. I agree with you but I can't help that, Lily (my best friend) didn't want to make the twins sound mean. I told her that we need to make them sound older, but she said to tell everyone it's easier said then done.

Thanks for reading this!! Sorry again will update soon!!

RosalieLillianHale1994


	8. Chapter 7

So SORRY it took so long!! I'm going away tomorrow so i won't update for a while.

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :(

* * *

Chapter 7

3 weeks later

BPOV

It has been 3 long weeks. Mel and Seth have become very close, to close if you ask me. If you didn't know them well you would have thought they have been together for ages. They look like they are ready to have a baby. Speaking of babies, Sarah gave birth to a baby girl a week ago. Her named is Taylor Paige Black (link to what she looks like on my homepage). Well, we have become closer, the Cullens and us. Edward loved to spend time with the kids. He was taking Jackson camping this weekend and Mel was spending the weekend shopping with Alice (most likely with Seth too). Where as me, I'm stuck with Cory and Taylor, while Sarah and Jake get to fight some bad vampire butt, I don't mind.

Mel's POV

Alice and I have spent 5 hours in Seattle, now we were going to Port Angles to meet up with Seth. I haven't seen him in 5 hours and 45 minutes, I'm dying!

We were 10 minutes away when Alice stopped the car. 'Grr I need to see Seth why is she stopping' I thought.

"They're here" Alice said.

"Who?"

"The vampires" she replied.

"Which ones?" I was so lost.

"The ones Seth has been talking about, you know the ones Sam and the pack have been looking for" she explained.

"The good ones or the bad ones" I asked

"I don't know, I can't tell"

"How many?" How long would this take, so I can get to Seth is what I wanted to ask but I didn't. She closed her eyes for a second and then answered.

"3 they are girls, teenagers" she smiled, "come on in there" she pointed to the forest and I nodded. The forest was cold, we spread out to look. Suddenly I was pulled behind a tree by a girl who looks about 14 to 15 years old.

"Help us" she said in a desperate voice.

"How?" I asked, frowning.

"Stop them" she turned around and that's when I saw the other girl the same age as the first girl.

"Where's Tessie?" the second girl asked the first girl.

"I thought she was with you, Amy"

"No, she was with you" said Amy, the second girl.

"WHAT?!" yelled the first one, then she gasped just like what Alice did when she was having a vision. "Their coming" she whispered. They took off quicker then they came. I heard a scream and turn to see where it came from. There was a tall, muscle man in a small clearing, holding a little girl up by her collar on her dress. She was kicking and screaming.

"TESSIE" screamed the first girl, suddenly at the edge of the clearing.

"TASH, help" screamed Tessie.

"Amy do something" yelled Tash as the other girl Amy came into the clearing.

"I can't, I don't know how to use them" she pleaded, "I don't know if I can, you know I'm bad at using them, I could hit Tessie" Some how I got up my courage to come out of my hiding spot.

"Let her go" I shouted at the men. Everyone turn to look at me then, looking puzzled.

"And what if I don't" yelled the man back at me.

"Alice" I shouted, in seconds she was beside me.

"Edward will be here soon with Jackson, Emmett will be her in 5 seconds with Jasper" she whispered, I nodded, "distract him, the other are coming"

"Oi, pick on someone your own size" I yelled. I leaped onto his back and covered his eyes by this time I could see Emmett and Jasper, but not Alice. Next thing I know I was against a tree, I screamed in pain.

"Oh so we have another half-vampire to kill" said the man.

"Melanie" shouted Jackson who was now in the clearing with dad. I could now see Alice fighting a women with Jasper. Emmett and dad were now fighting the big guy. Jackson came up to me and helped me up.

"I'm fine" I said to him, "help dad". He nodded and started to help dad. The little girl was on the ground. The other girls were frozen in shock. I run over to the little girl named Tessie.

"Sweetie are you ok?" I asked, she looked up at me and I brushed her blonde hair out of her face. She had a deep cut on her forehead. She was holding her arm close to her chest, by the looks of it, it was broken. She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Where's your mum?" I asked.

"I don't have one" she replied.

"Why are those men after you?" I questioned.

"They think we shouldn't be alive, we aren't meant to be created" she looked over at her sisters, "They killed dad". I could smell the fire burning. I could see Alice ripping the women up with Jasper.

"Come on" I said as I picked her up in my arms.

"Let go of her" yelled Amy

"Amy its ok she…" Tessie started but was cut off by Tash.

"Tessie get down" said Tash, calmer then Amy.

"No, she's like us" said Tessie who hugged me closer with her good arm.

"Please come with us, we can help you" said Alice.

"We just did" said Emmett.

"Shut up Em" said Jasper.

"Hey" said Emmett, "it's true" he complained.

"Of course it is look at that" said Jackson pointing to the fire, "We rule" Emmett and Jackson did a high five.

"Guys please" said Edward, "You are freaking them out"

"Stop" I yelled, "all of you go. I will meet you at home. Go" they didn't move.

"She will be fine" said Alice and they all left.

"Please come, my grandfather is a doctor and Tessie needs one" They nodded.

"We will follow you, but please tell us something first" said Tash.

"Ok, anything"

"You said grandfather that means you have a dad"

"Yeah my dad was the guy with bronze hair and my brother was the one with the brown hair." I explained

"Your brother? He looks like you" said Amy

"Yes we are twins"

"Oh, do you have a mother?" asked Amy

"Yes, you will meet her soon, come on let's go" we started to run; I heard howling close to the house. I turned to see that Amy and Tash had stopped.

"It's ok, it's my boyfriend" I said. They looked at me strangely but they followed.

* * *

I'm so sorry again that it took so long!! Please Review :)


	9. Sorry Guys

Hey guys

I'm so sorry, I haven't update for weeks!! I've wrote the next two chapters to my story, but they are on my laptop and my cousin broke it!! Until I (ok not I, mum) get it fixed I can't update!! I'm so so sorry but I was thinking about another story (but I'm not sure yet). Anyway sorry again

Thanks Jess 


	10. I need HELP

Hey everyone,

Ok, I'm so sorry, don't hate me!! I finally got my laptop back but I haven't written a new chaper for Your Not Sorry because I don't know what to write. So please please please if you have any ideas PM me and I'll see what I can do, thanks you and sorry again

From RosalieLillianHale1994 or Jess lol


	11. Chapter 8

So sorry it been what 5 months!!! I know you must all hate me lol!! I don't own Twilight

* * *

MPOV

"She's got a few bruises, a broken arm and the cut on her forehead isn't that deep she should be fine in a few weeks" Carlisle told Amy and Tash.

"Are you sure?" asked Amy.

"Of course" replied Carlisle

"At least you don't have anyone after you now" Emmett smiled. Amy. Tash and Tessie started to laugh.

"That's funny" said Tash, looking at us, "Oh you're serious" They all stopped laughing, "You see just because you got rid of those vampires doesn't mean that it's over"

"Far from it" mumbled Tessie, "The people ok not people vampire you killed weren't even the leaders"

"Huh?" asked Alice, confused.

"There are lots of them, always different. But always there for the same reason" said Amy

"To kill us" sobbed Tessie in to my shoulder

"I won't let anything happen to you" I whispered in her ear.

"Really?" she asked

"Of course I wouldn't, we halfies have to stick together"

"Forever?" she asked looking up into my eyes.

"Forever, I promise" she smiled and through her arms around me.

"I've never had a sister before" Tessie squealed

"Umm, what are we?" asked Tash

"Oh, accepted you guys" Tessie mumbled. Just then mum ran through the door with Seth.

"Seth!" I screamed running over to him. I kissed him and behind me I heard Tessie say gross, but I was to busy to reply.

"Hey sweetheart" he smiled as he pulled away.

"Aww" Amy and Tash said together.

"No that's just wrong boys have germs and Melanie is kissing him" Tessie made a funny disgusted face.

* * *

A:N ok this is all I have after 4 or maybe its 5 months since I update and I'm so sorry!! I'm writing another story right now with my friend and if anyone has an idea for this story I'd be more then happy to give this story to you because I can't think of what can happen next so let me know


End file.
